


《他是星灵族》50

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》50

50  
赫宰由于运动的习惯，衣服基本是防水的。东海则没那么幸运了，几乎从里到外都被大雪浸透。赫宰实在担心他会感冒，便赶紧带人去到室内，买了一人一杯热饮。  
东海黏在赫宰身上，一刻都不愿分开，还拖着赫宰去他住的酒店，称这是他包养赫宰的第一个晚上。  
赫宰失笑，任由小孩儿去了。

回程路上，东海检查手机，收到一则来自起范的短信：  
‘祝你圣诞快乐，明天再来找我，今晚属于你们。但你要注意身体，量力而行。还有，不必回我，不要搞得我们像在偷情。’  
凌晨的公车，到处仍洋溢着圣诞的氛围。  
东海贴在赫宰耳边，借着醉意：“你为什么没有我着急？”  
“着急什么？”  
东海有点生气了：“就…那个啊！”  
赫宰搂着他：“怕伤到你。”  
小朋友鼓起嘴：“是不是你的那个不行了？”  
下一秒，嘟着的脸蛋就被赫宰掐在手上一阵揉捏：“一会儿试试就知道。”

不用一会儿试，电梯里，东海已经感受到了——从身后环抱他的赫宰，即使隔着几层裤子，那地方火热的凸起都直挺挺地抵在他股缝间。  
赫宰的话语里甚至带了戏谑的攻击性：“你觉得这是行还是不行？”  
东海吞咽口水，并给了身后的赫宰一拳头。

酒店的房间里，赫宰还残存些理智，急着脱掉东海的湿衣服，以防他感冒。  
结果却是，这一举动与维持理智相悖，东海被扒了几层衣服，只剩件薄薄单衣，虽然瘦，但也显出些流畅的肌肉线条。  
赫宰看着东海，小朋友害羞：“要这么快吗？”  
算了算了，干脆一步到位，赫宰脱掉东海最后一件蔽体的衣物，手直接按在对方已经勃起的硬物上揉搓：“我们海海这么健康呢。”  
东海立刻颤抖着呻吟出声，他太久没开荤，被心爱的人碰这一下全身都像触了电。  
赫宰快被可爱死了，把着东海的老二，一屁股坐上床，让东海站在身前，这个位置刚好够他口交。  
“宝宝这里是不是长大了？”赫宰含着东海的，时不时松开嘴与他调笑，“还是积攒太多了？”  
东海捂着嘴，全身通红，皮肤下的血管都清晰许多。  
赫宰抬眼看着亦低头打量他的东海，眼白都发红，便吐出东海的老二，改用手揉搓他下体，并调侃：“小仙子下面的毛怎么还是黑色的？”  
东海因这话而产生的难堪反而促使他更兴奋，便胡乱摇摇头，不理会赫宰的耍流氓：“你继续吃我的嘛。”  
赫宰笑笑，再将东海的吞入口中，加上他不仅玩弄这人身前的玩意儿，还用手按着小朋友的屁股揉来揉去，并用手指试探性地朝穴口按压。  
结果赫宰刚抚弄东海的铃口片刻，小孩儿腻乎地叫了几嗓子，紧接着赫宰嘴里一热，这还没个一刻钟便出了货。  
东海觉得丢脸极了，忙倒在床上大喘气，还不肯让赫宰看他。  
赫宰只觉得可爱又好笑，抚摸对方的后背，还抠抠小孩儿背上冒出来的火疙瘩：“不能憋着，再憋，你的痘痘还得继续长。”  
东海的脸压在枕头上，闷声撒娇：“你真讨厌。”  
“站得起来吗？”赫宰询问的同时也将自己身上的衣物脱去，拍拍兀自在床上懊恼的东海，“先去洗澡，把身体冲暖和，不然该生病了，宝宝。”  
东海这才将脸从枕头上抬起，又立马瞥见赫宰的裸体，以及对方那根好久不见的性器。  
赫宰知道东海的目光落在哪儿，便还刻意朝正下床的东海顶了顶胯，身下完全勃起的硬物擦着东海软乎乎的肉体而过。  
东海欲要恶作剧抓住赫宰的老二，却被对方眼疾手快地捞进怀里，赫宰像抱小孩儿似的给东海搬进了浴室。  
东海贴在他心爱人的耳边，甜糊糊地问：“冲澡还是泡澡？”  
“等不及了，冲澡。”  
赫宰放下东海，又情难自禁在进入淋浴间的同时搂住身前的人，接着拧开花洒，热水将他们身上的寒意冲散，更多了汹涌的暧昧弥漫在彼此之间。

玻璃门合上，狭窄的空间里，东海回过身，大眼睛眨巴着，像在无声地勾引。  
而在赫宰眼里，漂亮宝贝儿沾着水的银发黏在那张精致好看的脸上，心下的情欲猛烈加剧，没有生扑，而是伸出舌头，邀请：“亲我。”  
东海凑过来些，手臂勾上赫宰脖子，咬了下对方的嘴唇，将湿吻继续下去。  
吻时，赫宰吸住口中的舌头，模拟性交的动作吞吐，手又不老实的在东海的穴口开垦。  
进入一根指头，赫宰便笑：“你又变成处女了。”  
东海的脸立刻红了，有些不自然地扭扭屁股。  
“看来我的海海没有背着我偷偷和别人乱来啊。”赫宰贴着东海的脖颈，含住对方耳垂，“真乖。”  
“我才不会做那种事。”  
东海正急着证个清白，体内又多了根手指。  
赫宰的手指虽纤长，却骨节分明，进到许久未容纳过异物的肉穴，还是令东海吃了痛的。  
“忍忍吧，宝贝儿。”赫宰按住东海肩头，将人背过身去，准备从后方进入，“哥哥太想现在就操你了。”  
东海身前咫尺是淋浴间的玻璃，赫宰压上来后，他整个人就被按在了玻璃上，便只得扭头，口中话语说得旖旎：“不该叫你哥哥了。”  
“那叫什么？”赫宰上前，缓缓挺入。  
东海戴着戒指的手扒在玻璃上，轻声唤：“老公。”  
操。  
李赫宰疯了。  
这是什么快速球，直接朝他脑仁里砸。  
于是下一个动作的力道险些把东海的下体弄到对穿，小朋友立刻就泪落成雨，哭声都模糊：“好痛…”  
“你勾引我的。”赫宰咬住东海的肩膀，继续向最深处狠狠一顶，“今天就让你肚子里全是我的精液。”  
东海终于明白赫宰所说“不想伤害他”是什么意思，今天的赫宰比以往任何一次都要有攻击性，再多的疼惜都被稀释在大半年没见的渴望之中。  
赫宰也不给东海缓冲的时间，即刻进入就大开大合地操弄，直把整个淋浴间的玻璃门顶得晃动。  
东海本能想逃，又被身前紧贴的玻璃限制行动，哭声里带着撒娇的意味：“不要那么快…我疼嘛…”  
“怎么疼，都被我操了四年了。”赫宰的话也不客气，“一会儿就爽了。”  
说着，赫宰仰头，喘了口粗气，扶着东海挺翘的屁股重重顶弄。  
一来二去，东海也食髓知味，从哭疼到叫床，甚至还有夹着赫宰的意识，穴口频频收缩。  
赫宰给了他屁股一巴掌，却见一掌下去后，蜜色臀部肉浪抖动，东海的呻吟更比以往黏腻，便骂：“真骚。”  
此刻东海的小屁股上还留着巴掌印，股缝间来回吞吐赫宰那根尺寸过人的性器，任人从背后骑在他身上侵犯。  
“老公…”东海扭头，被顶得直晃，还伸手搂住赫宰的脑袋，喘息呻吟，“老公的那个好大。”  
“哪个？”赫宰伸出舌头舔他侧脸，动物一样的原始行为，“说出来啊。”  
东海含糊着呜咽：“老公的肉棒好大哦。”  
赫宰加速摆腰的力道与速度，只听不仅是肉体之间的碰撞，东海身前玻璃门晃动的频率也加剧。  
“呜呜…”东海的喘息声破碎而剧烈，“又要射了…”  
“射吧。”赫宰本也快到临界点，却见东海射时不停抖动的身体连带着整个淋浴间都跟着颤，这才叫他恢复些理智：妈的，再操下去四周的玻璃都会被震碎。

于是赫宰的第一发和东海的第三次选择回床上进行。  
小老虎已经恼羞成怒了：“我都射两次了，你怎么还坚持得住！”  
话音未落，东海的下体又被那根硬物顶开，长驱直入捣着他G点，本来还处在不应期的小孩儿呜咽着，身体开始颤抖：“你一直憋着不射以后会阳痿的。”  
“我阳痿？”赫宰好气又好笑，“那正在操你的是什么？”  
不等东海回答，赫宰压住身下人的腿，来回操弄了不下百次。  
到最后东海连呻吟声都哑了，只抱紧赫宰的脖子，眼里有泪水，还有身上赫宰滴落的热汗打湿他脸颊。  
“海海，要射了。”赫宰扣着东海的后脑勺，吻他前沉声说，“别动，要射很久。”  
东海点点头，承着他心爱人的吻，就算是下一秒被摧毁，也心甘情愿溺死在这情欲的温床。  
阔别已久的内射确实漫长，东海能感受到接近酥麻的肉穴内壁被汩汩而出的精液灌满，甚至到了他无法夹住的程度。  
那期间赫宰一直吻他，捉着他舌头舔，原始得像两只交配的动物。

事后两人皆躺倒在床喘粗气，赫宰不再游刃有余，甚至抗拒还硬着的东海继续往他怀里钻。  
嗓子哑了的东海只能给出软绵绵的小猫拳：“你干嘛推开我。”  
赫宰失笑，抓住东海的拳头亲吻：“怕你被送医院，我会因为故意伤害罪被抓起来的。”又坐起身，看床上一滩水似的小朋友，揉揉他屁股，问，“疼不疼？”  
“你操我的时候怎么不问。”东海捡起枕头就砸他，“我一开始还以为赫宰变成阳痿了…”  
“现在呢？”  
东海又抱住那枕头，压在脸上，闷声抱怨：“才发现，原来你只是在冬眠。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁：“那我要说，我还没上够呢，要不要继续？”  
东海本来就硬着，这下遂了他意，便勉强撑起身子：“你要把过去的半年还有接下来的一年都给我。”  
“哈…”赫宰笑，“刚结婚就要走交公粮的流程吗？”  
“你说呢。”东海凑上前，啃对方的鼻子，“不然就和你离婚。”

当然比起常人所想冗长枯燥的“交公粮”过程，赫海俩年轻小孩儿还是投靠了更有情趣的方式——赫宰直接拉着东海到浴室，将人压在了洗手台的镜子前。  
东海还兀自在他身下挣扎着：“我不要这样。”  
“不要怎样？”  
“不要对着镜子。”东海见自己被身后的赫宰压着，脸上染着不争气的红晕，便死死闭起眼。  
“为什么不？”赫宰眼中，东海蜜色的肌肤在水汽尚未消散的浴室中呈现出漂亮的光泽，兼具少年人的稚嫩与浓郁的色情，“我的海海这么好看，自己却不能时刻都看到这张脸，不是太可惜吗？”  
“你…”小虎发飙，拳头乱挥，却被驯虎师抓住了手臂。  
赫宰钳制住东海的肩膀，看似精瘦的外在却比东海力量要大不少，还笑他：“花拳绣腿。”  
正要往里进时，东海的腿却开始打颤：“这样不舒服…”  
“这样呢？”  
说完，赫宰竟将东海抱到洗手台上，有些粗鲁地掰开他的腿：“海海比我想得胆子更大啊。”  
对着镜子，被强行摆成M型腿的东海用胳膊挡住脸，哭道：“你欺负我。”  
“这样才叫欺负呢。”赫宰不给对方一点反应时间，便就着松软的穴口破身而入。  
这个姿势确实比方才的更大胆，两人下体连接的部位被镜子照得一清二楚，东海本能地回避，却被赫宰拉开捂眼睛的手：“你仔细看看我是怎么操你的。”  
“呜呜…”  
东海的目光不得不扫向几近是呈在眼前的下身——若非亲眼所见，他亦不知道自己的肉穴竟能被男性的性器完全撑开，直到穴口的褶皱都平了。赫宰的分身正在他那里一进一出地打桩动作，那根紫红色的粗壮肉根上还黏着他后穴里多余的精液与淫水。  
赫宰见东海正打量着，便又加快抽插的速度，逗弄他：“我的海海真能吃。”  
边说着，又听见东海撒娇似的哭，便爱怜地吻吻他侧脸，但下身的速度丝毫不减。渐渐到耳畔的哭声愈小，转而是小朋友猫一样的叫声。  
当快感占据羞耻心的高地，东海在一片水雾朦胧中看清镜中的自己，他原来是以如此模样承欢，不由把住赫宰环在他腰上的手，摇摇屁股，当作是准许对方侵犯的证明。  
赫宰感知到这人已经云里雾里，便贴在东海耳边笑骂：“我的小老虎一被操爽了就变成了荡妇。”  
“我才…才不是…”东海嘴上虽顶撞，但情欲的热泪与到嘴边破碎的呻吟却出卖了他，“我讨厌你…”  
“嗯，讨厌我。”赫宰伸出舌头，舔着东海的脖颈，“这么讨厌还被我压着干了四年，你的讨厌可真色。”  
东海再无反驳的力气，任由赫宰将他挤到镜前，下身狠狠凿他。

由于赫宰已经射过一回，第二次的时间便格外持久，直到东海又颤抖着出精，小孩儿那根被榨干的东西里已经射不出什么像样的。赫宰笑着揉弄他复又疲软下去的老二，手上尽是些透明的粘液：“海海快被操干净了。”

东海射完，连意识都跟着模糊，只恍惚察觉在那之后，赫宰的操干又持续了近四十分钟。  
下巴滴落的已分不清是泪是汗，被亵玩的过程太长，从活色生香到支离破碎，东海仿佛只能体会到官能的刺激，还有冲破他小腹的……  
强烈的尿意。  
于是不得不哭唧唧地叫停：“老公，呜呜…我想尿尿…你先放开我…”  
赫宰却没听他的，而是将东海抱下洗手台，身后亦未拔出，再将人顶弄到抽水马桶前：“自己掀开盖子尿。”  
“？”东海还懵着，反应过来后忙扭头惊慌道，“我不要…！”  
赫宰继续在他身后打桩，动作稍慢了些：“尿尿也要我教你吗？”  
他眼里的东海，被耻感折磨，整张脸羞赧的红，泪痕上又淌下新鲜的泪水，原是小动物般纯净的孩子，此刻却饱受性欲的羞辱。  
“不要…不要…饶了我…”  
反差的快感飙升，赫宰当作没听见对方的求饶，反而加快了操弄的力道：“尿啊！”  
“呜呜…”东海的膝盖跟随哭声打颤，他压不下生理的冲动，亦无法拒绝性欲在他身后的顶撞。  
赫宰使上力气，干脆将站不住的东海敞开腿抱起来，小孩儿把尿一样：“你的鸡鸡都憋红了。”  
东海终于破功，一边吸着委屈发红的鼻子一边尿了出来。  
正尿着，赫宰一个迅猛地挺身，竟与此同时射了进去。  
“啊！”东海叫了声，尿完后便立刻跪倒在地，腿跟上布满了夹不住的精液与各种体液。  
几乎是同一秒，赫宰耳边响起东海的抽泣。  
“海海…”  
“呀！李赫宰！我讨厌你！”东海没力气了，只能嘴上吼，“不对，是我恨你！我恨你！”  
赫宰搀东海起身：“再恨我，还不是被我操到尿了。”  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！”猛虎捂脸，眼泪簌簌。

结果就是，李赫宰这个被包养的“初夜”，并没有睡上他家海海的床。  
啊…这可是求婚后的第一天啊。


End file.
